helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Unyielding Pride
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Attend Bavlenka Gala Dinner and find a chance to send a gift to the Duchess. Objective Attend Bavlenka Gala Dinner. Rewards EXP +42 200 Diamond +50 Vintage Fluffy Hair x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Lawrence entitled "Lawrence's Letter" that reads: :No matter what your intention was, you helped Lady Lynna. What you did...was right. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: I've already had someone wrap up the glasses, take them with you to the ball later. But, are you sure you want to go dressed like this? Isn't the necklace too plain? Wouldn't longer gloves be more regal? Magda: Huh? Really? To mention it... the color of this necklace is quite... Eliza: ...... Magda: Mom, what is it? You look very pale. Eliza: This is not your first time to a ball, right? Magda: Well... Eliza: I have taught you, whether your outfit is proper depends on the ball theme and the person you are seeing. Magda: ... Eliza: In the same way, I've also taught you that making sure your outfit is suitable is secondary. It is important to develop a sensitivity to beauty, keen judgment, and self-confidence that does not lose to anyone. A truly proud lady will not shake her conviction because of one or two words from bystanders. Magda, I hope you become a true, proud and strong lady. Even if I should challenge you one day, you can easily deal with it and give me an answer that will shut me up. Because you are my daughter, you are destined to become the pride of the Ellenstein, and you are as good as anyone else! Magda: Mom... Eliza: ...About these things, there is still much for you to learn, for now head to the dance first. Story Chat 2 Magda: Mom said to give the gift to the Duchess... but... where is the Duchess? Ah... over there? Lynna: Mr. Barbalius... Barbalius: Hello Miss Lynna~ Lynna: I heard that you bagged five wild boars at the hunting grounds the last time? Are all the Lionheart Knights as amazing like you? Barbalius: You praise me too much Miss Lynna, that was nothing. The Lionheart Knights have always been strong and powerful, there was once we set a record of 300 wild oxen hunted when hunting... Magda: (They seem to be talking quite happily...) Lady A: Oh! Look over there... Lady B: You mean... Those two? Lady A: Look at that! Miss Lynna is definitely remarkable... Lady B: My last time? Not right... the time before that! I also saw her and Mr. Barbalius together! Lady A: Pfft-- No doubt she is an illegitimate child, even if she has had noble upbringing, she is still a frivolous pariah at the core! Lawrence: Could you say that again please. Lady A: I say, Miss Lynna is a-- why are you pulling me?! Tilla: ... Lady B: Du, Du Duc Du Duchess, hello! Tilla: ... Lady A: I... uh, this... Duchess... Tilla: ... Magda: (That's great, the Duchess would surely give them some punishment.. hmm) Tilla: This room is rather stifling, shall we go for a stroll outside? Noble A: Eh? Ah... Totally, Please. Magda: (The Duchess is gone?) Lady A: Wha...? Funny... Lady B: HThe Duchess actually walked off just like that? Unbelievable...?! Lady A: Ha, haha, hahahahahaha! Lady B: Are you still okay? Lady A: The Duchess' attitude is crystal clear~~ can you believe it? Lady B: That's to say... the rumors of Miss Lynna being an illegitimate child is true? Lady A: And from the expression the Duchess had just now-- it's obvious that she isn't bothered by this matter. Lady B: Oh~ I get it now. So no matter how we talk about Miss Lynna, the Duchess will keep an eye closed to it? Could it even be... she silently permits it? Lady A: (Suddenly in a loud voice) That's right. Hey-- I've heard that not only does she pay off men, but she's overconfident and is always outshined by the other female nobles! Lady B: (Loudly) Without a shred of a noble lady's reserved style, only those with the status of being an illegitimate daughter can be that way! Lynna: ... Barbalius: Miss Lynna? Lady A: And also, you know what i also heard... Hehehe~~~ Lady B: Oh oh oh? How shameless-- Magda: (Everyone's looking at Miss Lynna) Lynna: Oh... Lawrence: Damnit! Lynna: Lawrence... Magda: (These people are too much already! She's almost about to cry...) Lady A: Heeheehee~ I've heard, that last time she even did something to a particular man-- Magda: Excuse me Madam~ if I may ask-- Lady A: Who's this little girl! Can't you see I'm having fun! Magda: I'm sorry... : Story Root 2 : Lady A: Humph! Presumptuous! Now let's see you suffer! : Magda: (Next time I definitely have to beat her!) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: I must apologize to you Madam, but you outfit and the ball simply do not match at all~ If you wish to criticize others, it's best that you look at your own appearance first~ Lady A: ...Cheh~ Lady B: Let us go... Lawrence: Miss Lynna, they are leaving. Lynna: ... Lawrence: Miss Lynna? Lynna: Nouveau Riche... Why can't you mind your own business?! I... I'm not going to say thanks! Lawrence: (Bows) No matter what, thank you for your help Magda: This was nothing... Lynna: Lawrence let's go! Magda: (No matter what, I don't think I did anything wrong?) (The Duchess seems to have gone, there's no point staying around here anymore...) Story Chat 3 Eliza: You're saying, you helped Miss Lynna? Magda: But if I hadn't done that... Eliza: Since you know about the Duchess's attitude towards Miss Lynna, then you shouldn't, at least you shouldn't have let the Duchess see you helping Miss Lynna. Magda: But to just let it be, if the situation had become worse, wouldn't it be more chaotic? Eliza: Even if that is the case, it's still not your problem! Magda: ... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4